


Chase

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, December 30: mailbox, chase, letter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Chase

Stiles and Derek were enjoying a lazy Friday afternoon when the mail slot opened, and several letters were shoved, though landing on the hardwood floor.

“Did you put that letter in the mailbox?” Stiles asked, looking up at his boyfriend. “Derek!” Stiles exclaimed as he watched Derek look over his shoulder to the letter still on the table. 

“My response needed to be mailed today.” Stiles’ jumped up from the couch and grabbing the letter.

“I take care of it.” Derek stripped-down, transformed into a wolf, took the letter and ran out of the apartment to chase down the mailman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Last drabble from 2020 for me.


End file.
